Another Original
by BritishBeauty x
Summary: You know about the originals but there's always one left out. Lillith Ameliah Mikealson, though her siblings don't know that Esther turned her too as she left straight away. Now she's back, shocking the originals. Ameliah as she likes to be called, always had the worst temper of the 6 so watch out Mystic Falls, this beauty's coming and she's bringing trouble with her. Damon/OC R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my new story enjoy! x**

* * *

A woman walked into the mystic grill, with wavy hair as white as snow that flowed down to her mid-back. Her eyes were like ice, pools of a beautiful blue. Her porcelain skin and feminine features were truly beautiful. That alone could force a man to do as she wished but if for some reason it didn't work, she could always compel them. Women either wanted to be her or were so jealous they hated her, though if they did they would regret it. She wasn't just a vampire she was an original and probably had the worst temper out of all of them, though she hadn't seen her siblings in 1000 years, to be fair they probably didn't even know that she was turned by Esther.

When she found out that they had all been un-daggered and were living together in Mystic Falls, she decided that now was the right time to make herself known, let them know that she, Lillith Ameliah Mikealson,( though if you called her Lillith she would kill you, as far as she was concerned her name was Ameliah) was home.

Tonight there was a ball welcoming them to town and there she would make sure everybody knew she was back. She walked to the bar "Hi" she flipped her hair behind her shoulder "Gin and Tonic please"

"Ok you are not 21" she pouted

"I'm 20" lie "and almost 21" lie she'd never be 21 "please just one exception; pretty please" she smiled. Her smile was beautiful, perfectly straight teeth, blindingly white.

"Just this once, though you don't even look 20"

"I've always looked young for my age, anyway drink"

"Ok" she smiled, as soon as he walked away, she stopped and spun around on her stool to face the rest of the place, leaning against the bar.

"Your drink"

"Thanks" she took the drink; she looked around at the people. A man with black hair and blue eyes was sat in a booth drinking, alone. He was handsome no denying it. She walked over

"Hey" she said in a light voice, holding out her hand, he looked her up and down

"Hi, Damon Salvatore"

"Ameliah Mikealson"

"Mikealson? As in original vampire?"

"Uh, yeah, haven't seen any of my siblings since the day I was turned, I don't even think they know I was turned, tonight though they will find out"

"Sorry, but I don't mix with originals"

"Shame; oh well, I need to buy a dress for tonight anyway. Bye now" She walked out of the grill and saw Rebekah and quickly ducked behind a car, watching her walk into the grill, she really hoped that Damon said nothing about her.

It took her a while but she found the perfect dress, it was strapless and a beautiful red colour, with some diamonds around it. It flowed to the ground. She would look flawless in it. She matched it with a red clutch and black heels.

Tonight would be a night to remember, well or her siblings anyway.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it, please review and look on my profile for a link to Ameliah's ballgown**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or anything in this story apart from Ameliah**

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews it makes me happy to know that people like my story, I don't know how often I can update because I've gone back to school now! **

**I decided to add some more names to hers; it's now Lillith Ameliah Lilium Vallis Mikealson. I'm having a competition, if you can tell me what Lilium Vallis translates into, what is, and why it might have been chosen as two of her middle names (there is a right answer) then I will write you a one-shot of you choosing. I hope I made it a bit of a challenge. E.g. if her middle name was aurantiaco flore, it translates to orange blossom which is a flower that means eternal love and it could have been chosen because the parents would love her forever**

**Jenny (guest): I should have made this clear but Ameliah is 19, I wasn't really sure how to put it in, but I think that makes her the youngest, not sure how old Rebekah is but I think she's like 20, thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. Don't forget to review your answers for the names Lilium Vallis. Hint: It's Latin, translate to English and it's to do with birthdays.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ameliah walked into the Mikealson manor, there was quite a crowd, dressed in beautiful dresses, dancing and having fun. It would be a shame to ruin all of this maybe she could dance a bit before alerting her family. She searched for someone to dance with. "You, again" she turned to meet gorgeous blue eyes. Damon. Ugh. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, now why would you assume that" he smirked

"Oh Damon, I've been alive for 1000 years, I know when someone wants something"

"Ok then, a dance" she grinned

"I'm also not stupid" she walked away and picked up a glass of glass of champagne. One sip and she decided that she wanted something stronger. She walked outside, where a few people were hanging out, she sat down on a bench and forced herself to cry, she bent over and faked huge sobs

"Hey, are you ok?" she smiled,

"Now I am, you know you really shouldn't wonder off alone, you never know what could be lurking in the shadows" she pounced forward and stabbed her canines into her neck, the feeling of the hot liquid running down her throat was euphoric, the girl started to scream and she reluctantly pulled out. "Stop screaming" she compelled and dug her teeth back in until she felt the girl go limp and her heart stop, she dropped her and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, taking a deep breath to cool down.

She turned around and walked back into the building, straight to what looked like a bathroom. Over to the sink and washed her hands, fixed her hair and made sure she still looked good. When she walked back out Damon was stood there

"Really? Don't you have a doppelgänger to chase?"

"How do you-?"

"Know that you and your brother are obsessed with the latest Petrova? Like I'd come to a town riddled with the supernatural without making sure I know everyone's weaknesses. Relax I'm not going to hurt her, unless you try anything" she shoved him into the wall and walked away, she went to turn a corner but Rebekah and Kol walking down the corridor, she quickly retreated when she heard them stop.

"Where's your date?"

"Flirting with his ex,"

"You've changed Bekah, you know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness"

"I'm not settling, I brought him here to kill him, he's Elena's friends, if he dies she suffers, but I've already been scolded once so, I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out"

"And spit right in the face of Mother's rules? I'm in" she heard them walk away and she crept back around the corner. She walked back into the main room. Her family were collected on the staircase and she couldn't help but think how she should be up there. It made her jealous that she was the one excluded, her jealousy turned into anger and she stormed outside, straight to the woods and kicked down a tree, when she left the woods the speech was over and Rebekah was outside with Matt, so this is where they were going to kill him, she walked out behind Rebekah

"Hello Rebekah, why are you and your plaything hiding outside" she turned round, and when she saw Ameliah her eyes widened

"Ameliah?"

"Hello big sis, funny you're having a big event as a family though I don't remember hearing about it" she was circling Rebekah and Matt like a shark

"You're dead"

"You're right, I am, so are you actually" she smirked "Rebekah, you did pick a cute date" she stuck her hand out towards him "Hi, I'm Ameliah, the youngest Mikealson, the one everyone always forgets to mention, I mean I might have been thought dead but they still could have told people I existed" quick as lightning she grabbed Matt and shoved his head to the side

"Oh, I smell vervain, I guess I won't be biting you, though there are other ways to hurt you though"

"Ameliah he's innocent"

"That's never stopped any of us before why should it? I mean the girl I killed earlier was probably innocent, stupid though" Ameliah kicked Matt's leg so hard it broke, he tried to scream but she covered his mouth and then dropped him "Relax, if you're lucky Bekah might heal you, but not me, no watching people in pain is always fun"

"What happened to you Ameliah?"

"I got turned into a bloodsucking creature by my parents, that can really mess you up, though at least you had the rest of our siblings to help you get through it"

"You chose to run and never tell us you were alive!"

"I watched you all, none of you in 1000 whole years, ever even mentioned me! Sorry if I didn't feel exactly welcome"

"What did you want, us to spend 1000 years brooding? Sorry but I am not Stefan Salvatore" she couldn't help it she laughed, just for a second before she stopped

"You could have at least spent a week, but wait that's how long it took you to realise I was missing"

"Ameliah-"

"Just shut up!" she screamed and rammed her into a tree

"Chill!" Ameliah laughed

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your sister"

"So?" Rebekah tried to think of something to say when Ameliah threw her again

"Ok that is enough!" Rebekah slapped her and her head flew to the side

"That. Hurt!" Ameliah grabbed a stake from her bag and shoved it in her stomach. Rebekah coughed pulled it out and chucked it, while she was healing Ameliah kicked her so she flew into a tree, snapping her neck

"You shouldn't get in a fight with me Bekah" she muttered to herself, she had forgotten that vampires had super hearing, she really shouldn't of been surprised that all of her siblings had come to see what the commotion was. Nik reached the scene first and stopped, mouth slightly open, then came Elijah, Finn and Kol. "Ameliah?" Nik looked to Rebekah "What happened?" Ameliah smirked

"We were arguing, we started fighting, I kicked her into a tree and her neck snapped" she shrugged "That's it" Finn gaped at her

"That's it?" Rebekah groaned and got up

"Jeez Ameliah, warn a girl before you snap her neck

"I think we should send everyone home, and continue this inside" Elijah spoke up

"Ok well you go do that" Kol said

"I'll help" Finn said. Kol turned to her

"Hey Liah" he said

"Hey" she said, they all turned towards the house.

* * *

**A/N so what did you think, leave a review. Don't forget to review your answers. Next chapter is the next morning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ameliah**

**A/N Hey again, I put a picture up for who I imagine as Ameliah, I couldn't find someone exactly what I wanted but it's still pretty close, please enjoy, we are going to find out something that happened to Ameliah back when she was human that may start to explain why she feels so abandoned by her siblings even though she was the one to run away,**

**So nobody guessed what Lilium Vallis means. It means Lily of the Valley which is the flower of May. It is two of her middle names because she was born in May.**

**Thank you for the reviews please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Hello Ameliah" she turned to see a man with long brown hair, she knew him to be a werewolf from the village, what was his name. "Good morning"_

"_How are you?" _

"_I'm quite well thank you" she watched him as he approached her, he stopped when he reached her_

"_You are very beautiful" he reached out to touch her face_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_So beautiful…" he looked from one side to the other all of a sudden like he had been woken up out of a trance, there was something off about this man, something not quite right. Nobody was around, she had been out for a walk, he grabbed her arm dragging her into the woods_

"_What are you doing?" she questioned, he yanked her arm "Let go of me!" she shouted, she was terrified, what would this man do, would he kill her? It would be alright she kept telling herself, her brothers would come, they were always there, and nothing could hurt her because she had them, but where were they now? When she needed them. No they'll come. He chucked her to the floor by this time she had tears streaming down her face_

"_Please don't hurt me" but of course he would this was th__e 11__th__ century and things like this were the norm. He got down and held her arms above her head "Don't scream" he said, menacingly, she didn't listen "No please! Help me! Someone! Elijah! Niklaus! Kol! Finn! Father! Anybody! Nik! Nik!" he hit her_

"_Stop!" he ripped her dress_

"_No" she begged "No, please no" where were her brothers, her father, those who were supposed to love and protect her, they weren't here, they didn't care, they had abandoned her, in her time of need, she needed them and they were nowhere to be seen _

"_NO!" she screamed "Please help!"_

"_Stop screaming" he growled and covered her mouth _

"_No!" she screamed against his hand "No!"_

Ameliah was woken up by a hand on her shoulder, she sat bolt upright, wiping at her face "Ameliah?" she looked to her side, Niklaus was there, she shrivelled away, he hadn't been there, she had screamed for him, needed him, sure he had been there for the little things, but when she needed him most, all of them most, they were nowhere to be found.

"You were screaming love" he reached out to touch her, but she flinched

"Don't touch me! You weren't there, you didn't help me, known of you were there" she rocked back and forth repeating it like a mantra, Nik looked at her confused, she looked up and saw everyone in the hallway or sat down, staring. "None of you were there" she whispered, that day had been the worst of her life, worse than when her own father had killed her, so much worse. To this day, no matter how scary she was, if she saw that man, he could probably still terrify her.

"Lillith, what's wrong?" Finn. Even in this state, she still managed to say

"Don't call me Lillith Finn"

"Ameliah, what's wrong?" she looked and saw Rebekah, Ameliah looked down

"Just you alone"

"Okay" she came and sat on the bed, grabbing her little sister "Boy's out! No eavesdropping, that means you Kol" he held up his hand in surrender,

"What's going on Liah?"

Ameliah, retold the entire story to Rebekah, who listened quietly "I screamed for help, for Nik, for all of them but nobody came, I felt so alone and abandoned and angry that they weren't there, that they hadn't saved me, that that had happened to me Bekah, and then I came home and went straight to bed, the next day Mother turned us, I still felt to angry and alone, so confused. I also felt ashamed, so I ran, I thought you had all abandoned me or that you would be disgusted" she sobbed "And eventually, I stopped but none of you ever talked about me or noticed I was gone, so I stayed away"

"I'm so sorry Liah, I'm so sorry that happened, you shouldn't have been put through that, I wish I could bring whoever did this back to life and kill them again"

"Bekah?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry I kicked your ass last night"

"Oh you think you won?"

"Bekah, come on now, I won and you know it"

"Ummmmmm no"

"Ummmmmm yeah"

* * *

A few hours later, Ameliah felt better, she had showered and changed into a white top with a brown, sleeveless jacket thingy, skinny jeans and black and white flats, Rebekah had brought her blood, which she had drunk and now she felt that her life, was back how it should be. She couldn't stand the idea of the look on her brothers face's when she told them her story, but they had to know, so that they understood, but she couldn't it was too emotionally draining, so she had asked Rebekah to tell them. Cowardly. Something that she definitely was not, she was feared, but when it came to this she was no more than a human. She had hidden in her room, listening to Rebekah tell her brothers, she had heard something smash, then it was quiet. She mustered up her courage and walked down the stairs. Walking in, Nik opened his mouth "I don't want to talk about it, 1000 years is a very long time" they sat in an awkward silence "Jeez guys I'm still the same person, just slightly improved" she said with a grin, Kol grinned "See this is why I missed you Ameliah" he walked up and slung his arm around her shoulder, she smiled "And I'm still the girl who beat up Bekah last night"

"Hey! You had an unfair advantage, I was surprised you were alive"

"So you think if we had a rematch you'd beat me"

"Hell yes,"

"Come on then"

"Stop!" Their mother Esther shouted, Niklaus can I talk to you please"

"Yes Mother"

"Ok well I'm going to the Grill, I'll see you all later"

"'I'll come with"

"Actually Rebekah I need to talk to you"

"Sorry Ameliah"

"Oh it's ok"

"Stay safe Lillith"

"Seriously Finn! We all no nobody could beat me, and don't call me Lillith!" he chuckled

* * *

The Grill was relatively quiet, she went up to the bar and ordered a drink, compulsion was just the best. She saw a man and woman looking at her "What? Seriously take a picture it'll last longer"

"You're a vampire" said the woman

"Well done"

"Just what this town needs, we already have the originals"

"I am an original love"

"What? I thought Rebekah was the only girl"

"You thought wrong" the man behind the bar brought her, her drink "Thanks" she got up "This has been fun, actually no it hasn't" she got up and bumped into Damon. Smirking, she raised an eyebrow "You know I'm starting to think you're stalking me"

"You'd like that wouldn't you"

"Of course, didn't you know Damon, I'm madly in love with you" he grinned

"I heard you beat up Rebekah last night"

"Well as my sister she should know it really isn't a good thing to wind me up, I've got the worst temper out of all of my siblings. You'd do well to remember that" she saw someone staring at her from across the room, she recognised him, where did she know his face. "Mate" she raised her voice "I know I'm gorgeous and everything but staring is very rude"

"You like embarrassing yourself don't you"

"I don't get embarrassed" the guy was still staring at her "Jeez, what is his problem?"

"Do you know him?"

"I'm not sure, I recognise his face"

"Who is he" she stared for a minute and then he walked out "I don't know" she racked her brains, who the hell was he. Then it hit her she knew who it was but it couldn't be. Kol and Nik walked in, "Come on Liah, you can do better than a Salvatore"

"I can do better than anyone Kol, but you know that" he chuckled. Damon left.

Hours passed by, time flew, until some blond bimbo walked in, a vampire, young one "I remember her from last night" they bantered, the girl walked over, completely dissing Nik, earning Ameliah's respect, she left, he followed her. "Kol I'm bored"

"As am I little sister" she pointed to the woman from earlier

"That woman knows about vampires and is on the Salvatore's side, I bet you can't even get her to kiss you"

"How much are you betting?"

"100 dollars"

"You're on" she watched as he went over, getting nowhere, she really didn't like her, then the man went over, she watched as he argued, then daggered her brother. OH HELL NO! they carried him out and she ran, following, when she got outside, Damon and Stefan where there "Bad move" she smacked Stefan and his neck snapped, yeah, she's that awesome, she pushed Damon against the wall and stuck her hand in his chest, digging her long nails into his heart, he groaned in pain

"Leave him" she looked up, Elijah was at the top of the stairs, him and Nik looked agitated "We have bigger problems Liah, I'll explain on the way" they sped off and she went to follow, but was knocked into an alleyway, she looked up to see the man from earlier, the man who had raped her "Hello again"

* * *

**A/N I wasn't going to reveal his identity this chapter but I thought I would leave it like that. I'm going to bring him into a story and I wanted your guys opinions what do you think of Damon/Ameliah? Also do you think Ameliah should have a scared reaction to him or just beat the crap out of him? Your choice! Find the link to her outfit on my wall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I wasn't sure where to take this thing with the man coming in, but someone gave me an idea so thank you NIGHTANGEL21, for your review. Also thank you to everyone else for your reviews, I was so happy to see that so many people reviewed!**

**So how was last chapter, I've always wanted to write a cliff-hanger so how was it? Anyway here's chapter 4,**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You" her mind was skipping from reality to present, like her past experience with him was mixed with this and quite frankly it was giving her a headache. This person cowering against a wall wasn't her. She would've have lost her temper and ripped out her heart but it's like she had forgotten that she was stronger now, because he scared her, terrified her and right now in this moment she felt no stronger than a human, helpless, and never had she wanted her brothers more, because this time she knew what he would do, and she felt like there was nothing she could do still.

"Hello again Ameliah, I have to say, I'd heard stories about how your temper was to be feared more than Klaus', I knew I was taking a risk"

"Please go away" she said in a small voice "Just leave me alone"

"I'm kind of disappointed, I was expecting for you to at least roughen me up a little, it gets me excited"

"You're disgusting!" she spat, trying to sound strong but she really sounded like a puppy trying to prove that it's bark was _not_ worse than it's bite, yet failing miserably.

"So you didn't miss me then"

"Of course I didn't"

"I left one hell of an impact on you though"

"Not in a good way, now piss off!" her voice had regained bit of its strength, when he raised a hand she cowered, whimpering,

"You truly are pathetic" suddenly there was a flash, and the man had been chucked across to the alley

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay in the gutter where you belong" she saw the beautiful blue orbs and silky black hair

"Be careful Salvatore, he's a lot older than you, he's older than me in human years, not vampire though" she looked up "Thank you, never thought I'd say that to someone like you"

"I don't understand why didn't you rip out his heart and shove it down his throat?"

"I would have, but I knew him when I was human, and so now he still manages to scare me"

"Wanna talk?" he said, but of course he didn't mean it, this was Damon

"Definitely not" she wiped at the tears that she hadn't noticed fall down her face, she looked and saw that the man was gone, knowing that he could return while she still had issues terrified her and she crumbled to the floor sobbing

"Ok, I don't know who he is or why you're so upset, but stand up and walk into the grill, sit in a booth and I can't believe I'm saying this I call Klaus, the filthy hybrid"

"Hey!" she snapped and he grinned at her

"That. Is more like it" he helped her up "Come on then, dry your eyes, you're acting really depressing"

* * *

She was sat in a booth with Damon trying to cheer her up, he was actually quite sweet when you got past the cocky, sarcastic, egotistical layer, which was hard. Eventually Nik came and grabbed her arm

"Are you ok Liah?"

"Yeah, now"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Hey, it's ok"

"Take me home Nik" he nodded and helped her up "Hey Damon" he looked up

"Thanks; again" he smirked and Nik practically dragged her out, she could feel him watching her from the shadows "Hey Nik"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do little sis"

* * *

**The Man's P.O.V**

"Did you get her blood?"

"I didn't get a chance"

"No, because you were too busy taunting her"

"Why don't you just kill me, why are you using me"

"Because she never had any closure on what happened so her humanity is still scared of you, but now that she knows you're here, she won't be scared for much longer"

"Why should I do this"

"Because if I wanted to I would kill you, the only reason you're still breathing is because you're still useful"

"I don't see why you hate me so much"

"You raped my daughter, she was an innocent little girl and you took advantage, now she isn't as innocent but she's still my daughter"

"Yet you're trying to kill her"

"I have to, my children are abominations"

"How do I get close to her now, she's reconnected with her siblings and if she tells them then I can't even get close to her! Without them ripping me to shreds"

"And if you don't do this you're death will be just as bad"

"You know you'd think you'd want to make up to your children for failing to protect them in the past but now you're going to kill them"

"I have to"

"Well ok then, not exactly an answer but fine"

"Don't get cheeky Samuel, I could've let Mikael get you back before he died but I didn't"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Now that's better" he left

* * *

**Ameliah's P.O.V**

"So you're saying that he dragged you off and attacked you"

"Yes Nik we've been over this"

"And you didn't even get revenge"

"No, I freaked out!"

"Why Liah, you're stronger than him, act like it!"

"Shut up Kol!"

"No"

"I'm not even going to bother, I'm tired and I'm going to my room"

She sat alone in her room thinking, why hadn't she attacked, she was stronger, he deserved to _burn in hell,_ yet she had done nothing but cry and beg, the way of her victim's, this wasn't her, she was strong, ruthless and bad, so why the hell hadn't she ripped out his heart and shoved it down his throat. She was stronger now, and he couldn't hurt her. Her lips twisted in a grin. No punishment would be good enough for him. If he chose to attack again, she would hurt him, attack him, then she would vervain him, lock him away and torture him all she wanted, then she would kill him.

She was drawn out of her sick fantasies when somebody knocked on her door.

"What?" she snapped

"It's me" she heard the voice of her sister

"Come in Bekah"

"Hey, don't let him get to you"

"Who?"

"Kol, anyone who doesn't understand why you got scared, the man"

"Don't worry Bekah, Kol was right and I'm not afraid anymore, I'm just buzzing for the next time he decides to show, he won't if he knows what's good for him"

"Glad to hear it"

"Bekah, if he comes I plan to torture him, want to help me set up my arena and well torture?" she grinned

"Only if we can go shopping once we set up"

"Great"

* * *

**A/N So it was quite a short chapter, but this was basically because I wanted to set up for next chapter and let you know why he's here. Next chapter Rebekah and Ameliah will bond over shopping and torture and I plan to make it bloody! Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG, I'm so sorry about the wait, I get so busy with schoolwork. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, which might make me sound kind of weird and crazy once you've read it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ameliah woke up the next morning, excited to get started, she had a shower and put on a tight black t-shirt, a white skirt with a black bow on it, black leggings and black peep toe heels. She added her lapis lazuli bracelet and dangly onyx earrings. After she was dressed she walked down the stairs, trying to find Rebekah but instead found Kol, looking at himself in the mirror "Oh Kol, staring at yourself again"

"I couldn't help it, I'm just so handsome"

"Stop fooling yourself"

"Hey!" she laughed

"Where's Bekah?"

"How would I know"

"God, you're useless" she stomped out and then saw her "Yo! Bekah! Come on!" she grinned

"It's been a while since I've had some fun"

"Well you're going to have plenty today, come on"

The first thing on there list was location scouting, they eventually found an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere "No wonder this house was abandoned"

"It's so creepy" a bat flew down and Rebekah screamed. Ameliah laughed, it wasn't the first time some creature had scared Rebekah.

_Flashback - 1058_

"_Rebekah, what if you hurt yourself"_

"_You sound just like Nik, come on Ameliah, you always carve things into the cave"_

"_Oh, guess I've just been busted"_

"_Well, now that you have, you can help me carve pictures" with a sigh Ameliah got up from the rock she'd been sat on and stood next to Rebekah, there was a spider a few centimetres away from Rebekah and she hadn't noticed._

"_Bekah look, what a cute spider!" she shrieked and dropped the knife running away, Ameliah was laughing,_

"_Come along, I promised mother we would not be long" Rebekah huffed and stormed away_

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Rebekah calm down, this place is perfect,"

"It's riddled with vermin"

"Bekah, you're a vampire, act like I jeez" a bat flew past her and she snapped out her hand, grabbed it and crushed it "See no screams needed"

"If you weren't my sister I'd call you a psychopath" she snorted

"Please, like any of you are better, I've seen you, all of you"

"Damn"

"Come on, you said you'd help me out" Ameliah walked into one room that had a big window, she would buy some big curtain and a rope to pull it up, there was a metal chair in the corner, she put it in the centre of the room

"Come on Beks we need to buy some stuff"

"Thank God, we can leave"

"We're coming back"

"Why?"

"Bekah, I know you love to torture, and if you help me with this, you'll be able to later" she heard a floorboard creak, she span around and saw a vampire, no wait a hybrid. He ran for her and pushed her to the wall, trying to bite her, with a flick of her wrist he was on the floor across the room, she walked over and shoved her hand in his chest

"You should know better then to come after me" she ripped out his heart "Gross" she turned her head to Rebekah who was smirking "Nik needs to learn how to control his hybrids, come on"

* * *

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

"You sent a hybrid after her!" the woman turned her head towards Samuel

"I'm sorry, did I bruise your ego?"

"I told you I would handle it!" she used her magic to trap him against the wall

"Though you've yet to get her blood"

"I will I'm going to this afternoon, I heard her talking to her sister, they're having lunch there later"

"Rebekah isn't afraid of you and she won't let you touch a single hair on Ameliah's head, not that Ameliah needs protecting"

"Yes but if I can get Rebekah's blood too, won't that be a good thing?"

"Don't be so big headed, you'll be lucky to get the blood of one original, and let's not forget she's afraid of you, let alone 2"

"You underestimate me Ma'am"

"No, I don't think I do"

"Why do you need their blood, why don't you just do some sort of spell?"

"Because there is no spell! I need there blood to link them, now go!" she released her hold and he fell to the floor, running out.

* * *

**Ameliah's P.O.V**

They hadn't spent long but they had a whole load of supplies, for torturing, they used extra strong chains and bolts to hold down the chair and they had extra strong chains and ropes, t

At would be dipped in vervain to tie him down. There was a strong blind, covering the window, connected to a rope that travelled along the ceiling and hung down by two other chairs for Ameliah and Rebekah. There was a table along the far wall that held darts, nails, daggers, vervain in plant and liquid form, stakes, wooden bullets and a gun to fire them, crossbows, pencils, scissors and so many more sharp pointy things.

In the next room was a big tub of liquid vervain, so they could recoat things and refill jugs to pour over him.

"There Bekah, we're done, don't tell me you aren't looking forward to this" she grinned

"Of course I am, now can we go eat something, or someone"

"Yes dear sister, we can"

"Grill?"

"Where else, it's where he'll be"

"Don't forget the syringe"

"Never would"

They were at the Grill for a good hour "So Beks any meat caught your eye yet"

"Yep, not for biting though" she winked at the blond boy cleaning tables

"Really Bekah?"

"What, he's cute"

"He's ok"

"Like Damon Salvatore is any better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you two together"

"He's an irritating baby vamp, to our standards anyway. Sure he's hot, but why waste my time on him?" she rolled her eyes.

The door swung open and she watched as the man walked in "Bekah, he's here"

"Crap, we didn't think of a plan. Laugh and don't act like you've seen him, then say bye and walk out, I'll follow once he leaves" Ameliah burst out laughing

"Oh Bekah, you make me laugh" she looked at her watch "I have to go, I'll see you later" she walked outside and waited, she was pushed into the alley, she span and saw the man standing over her, trying to look threatening. She laughed and smirked, standing up gracefully, her hand shot out and wrapped around his throat, cutting off the oxygen.

"You really think I'm afraid of you" he was clawing at her hand, she laughed "Would you behave! Bekah!" his eyes widened, and Bekah shoved the syringe of vervain into his neck, he went limp.

"Well that was easy Liah, sure you need my help"

"Just grab him"

They took him to the house, dunked the ropes and chains in vervain and tied him up. Ameliah grabbed a piece of the vervain from the table and dragged it across his face "Wakey-wakey" his eyes shot open and he hissed in pain as his face burned,

"You look a bit tired, this should wake you up" Rebekah dumped a jug of vervain on him, he screamed "You scream like a girl. What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you" she looked to his hand, he had a gold ring, with lapis lazuli and an S on it, "I take it that's your daylight ring, what does the S stand for?" she was smiling

"Screw you bitch" she sucked her teeth

"Well that was rude" she took hold of his hand and went to take of his ring but he closed his hand into a fist. She lost her smile, "I will rip. This. Finger. Off" he didn't react "It won't grow back, even with supernatural healing, her other hand trailed down his chest "I can think of something else that won't grow back, I think you'd miss it" she gestured to his trousers

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would" he opened his hand "See how much better it is when we all co-operate" she took off he ring "Now what does the S stand for"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't" she sighed "Fine" she sat in the chair next to where Rebekah was sat and yanked on the rope, the sun's rays came pouring through, he screamed in agony, trying to twist away, she let go "Samuel, my name's Samuel"

"Ok then, you still have to pay for what you did" she walked over to the table and grabbed the darts, she dunked each of them in the vervain and gave half to Rebekah

"Fancy a game Bekah?"

"Definitely"

"In the heart, 100 points, in the face, 50 points, in the groin, 50 points and anywhere else 10"

"Game on sister" Ameliah chucked the first one, it hit him in the heart

"100, first time!"

"Don't get cocky" she chucked hers and got him in the groin, he chocked in pain

"Only 50!"

"Yeah, but the reaction's worth it" nails were driven into his hands, he'd has his arteries sliced and pieces of vervain stuck in them, he's been burnt by sun again, had vervain dumped on him, he had just been compelled to stab himself with a stake in the stomach repeatedly while Rebekah and Ameliah sat back and drank glasses of blood and alcohol.

"Please stop" Samuel said "Have I not been punished enough?"

"No! You hurt my sister, nobody hurts our family, you aren't getting out of here alive"

"Then just kill me"

"Where would be the fun in that? Really wish I hadn't worn a white skirt today" she downed the rest of her drink, "Right! You can stop now" she grabbed one of those guns that you use to play Russian roulette and put in 5 wooden bullets

"We're going to play Russian roulette, well when I say we, I mean you" she gave him the gun "Play" she compelled, he span the cylinder and placed the gun to his head, he pulled the trigger and a wooden bullet shot through his head.

Ameliah's phone started ringing, it was Nik, "Entertain yourself Bekah" she smiled and walked over to the table of torture equipment, Ameliah walked into the next room and shut the door.

"Hey"

"Ameliah, where are you? Rebekah isn't answering"

"She's with me" Samuel screamed loudly from the other room

"What was that?"

"That is the sound of revenge dear brother, I'll be back soon"

"Ameliah!"

"Bye-bye!" she walked back in, heels clicking against the floor "Let's finish up Bekah, it's getting late"

"Ok, one last thing, she grabbed a dagger and piece of vervain, she dragged the dagger across his face and followed it with the vervain, he screamed in pain "So how do we finish this"

"I'll do it" Ameliah shoved her hand inside his chest and squeezed his heart, digging in his nails, he gasped and choked, Ameliah looked straight into his eyes "What are you hiding?"

"What?"

"Why would you risk taking on an original vampire? And why now? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"I have no time for liars" she stuck her face close to his "Burn in hell you filthy son of a bitch!" she yanked his heart from his chest and he went limp. Dead. "Let's go, leave the body" they went home.

Back at the mansion Nik was painting, and the others were gone. Hearing the door close, Nik looked up, his eyes widened "You're covered in blood! What the hell happened to you two?"

"Nothing happened to us. The question is what did we do to someone else?"

"God what did you do?"

"We got revenge"

"On who?"

"That filthy bastard who decided to show his face"

"Oh him"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out now. Maybe I should put on a jacket,"

"Yeah and wash your hands"

"Oh yeah" she washed her hands and put on a jacket, then went to the grill. She ordered a drink. Celebrating.

"You look happy," she looked over her shoulder

"That's because I am, Damon"

"Why would that be?"

"Me and my sister just dealt with that little problem I've been having"

"And how did you do that?"

"Well I'd show you the corpse, but it's kind of gross"

"Oh really?"

"Yep, covered in nails, dart stakes, bullets, daggers. Oh, and it's missing a heart"

"That sounds lovely"

"Doesn't it just?"

"Can I buy you a drink" she smirked

"No; you can't. Bye Damon" she got up and walked away.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it, please, please review and please, please check out Ameliah's outfit, which is on my wall, I spent ages choosing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So I'm not sure where to take this story, so it might not last much longer. If anybody has any suggestions please PM me. I recently deleted 2 of my stories because I was writing 4 at once and because of that I wasn't updating very often. I deleted the 2 that I was getting bored with leaving me with this one and Jeremy's Twin. I have an idea for a new story which I am currently writing! I know I always say this but I am so sorry for the late update but my school gives us so much homework, it's driving me crazy! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Waking up the next day Ameliah felt good, for the first time in 1000 years, there was no fear, no sadness, just pure happiness. She was reunited with her family, and she had finally had revenge. Some may say that she didn't care about anyone, that she would kill anyone who got in her way, but that wasn't true, inside she was scared, always wondering what could possibly happen to her next. She would kill ruthlessly, apart from her family, they were her weakness, she could never hurt them, not in a million lifetimes, she was just too loyal. She always had been.

Now, everything was right, it was all ok. She had never been a morning person, but today the morning was her friend. She showered and put on a Burgundy, spaghetti strapped short dress, her favourite, black skinny jeans, leather, knee-high, high-heeled boots, her daylight bracelet, a black bib necklace and dangly, black, leaf earrings.

She walked down the stairs, planning to go out and have fun, "Oh no you don't" she was intercepted by Rebekah "If I have to go to school, so do you. You're younger then me"

"What?! That's so unfair!"

"Suck it up, grab a bag and let's go!"

"No!" she started dragging her "No! Nik! Rebekah's kidnapping me and taking me to school!" she heard a laugh from the other room "You would laugh!"

Naturally people stared at her and Bekah, they always did.

It past slowly, she had lived through it all, she didn't need to listen, she's been to school. Rebekah convinced her to tryout for cheerleading , she got in, boys stared, girls were jealous. But it was all time wasted, that she could be spending getting pissed. No, she had to go to school. They were still practicing when Damon pulled up, walking straight up to Caroline. She left in a hurry. He turned, saw her and sauntered up to her.

"You should wear clothes like this more often" he whistled

"Believe it or not, you aren't the first person to say that"

"I believe it"

"Kind of creepy don't you think. Coming to a high school cheerleading practice, I'd be careful, before you get a reputation as a perv" he smirked, as Caroline came back, changed, he walked away.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

Damn, they had gotten Samuel, getting Ameliah's blood would now be a lot mor effort ten expected. She already had me Finns, she didn't know Kol's weakness just yet, Klaus would be her next target. She called in her little soldier.

"Hello Katherine"

"Who are you?"

"Not relevant. I know you would just love a world where you could stop running."

"A girl can dream"

"What if I had a way of killing all the originals"

"That's impossible"

"Nothing's impossible Katherine, I just need blood from each original"

"What am I supposed to do"

"Get Klaus' blood"

"That's a suicide mission"

"I can protect you"

"No you can't"

"Just do it, or you will pay, Klaus will find you, it's only a matter of time and you know it, I can get rid of him forever."

"How do I know you aren't lying"

"I don't lie Katherine"

"Give me your word that you will kill them"

"I give you my word" Katherine turned and left.

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V**

I got out of there, as fast as I could. There was no possible way of getting close enough to Klaus to get his blood, let alone get away from him afterwards. Now I had information that could save there life, if that can't get me off, nothing can. I took a deep breath as I approached the big house. The originals had all been endangered, I couldn't risk seeing any of them, Rebekah walked out of the house with another blonde, about a year younger, she was beautiful, and looked deadly. I ducked into the woods until they had gone then I ran into the house. Klaus was sat in a large room drawing. "Hello Klaus" he turned

"What a surprise, the lovely Elena-"

"Wrong doppelganger" in a flash I was against the wall, clawing at Klaus' hand "Wait! I have to tell you something" he let go of her throat

"Go on then"

"First, promise me I'll get my freedom"

"I can't"

"There's someone trying to kill you"

"Tell me!"

"Promise me"

"Fine"

"Give me your word!"

"Fine! I give you my word that I will give you your freedom if I tell you"

"Good, her name's…"

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V**

Here I was, sat by myself drinking. My brothers all had better things to do and Ameliah of course had some guy trying to get her into his bed. I walked into the toilets and looked in the mirror. God, what had happened to me? The door slammed, I span around and felt a blinding pain In my head "Ahhhhh!" I felt something slice my wrist open and my world went black.

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V**

What was she up to? I knew Finn and mother were up to something, that much was obvious. I needed to find Rebekah, she would help. I knew that she would not hesitate to kill Elena, and that was exactly the leverage we needed to get the Salvatores to co-operate. I was on my way to tell her when a stake was shoved through my stomach, before I had a chance to react, my blood was being collected in a jar and they were gone. I went to the house to find my sister groaning and stumbling trying to get off the floor, I helped her up. "What happened"

"A witch got me, and they took my blood"

"It happened to me too. I think it's mother and Finn, I need your help with something"

"Anything to get that bitch." she paused for a minute "Where's Ameliah?"

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V**

"I can't believe this!" I shouted, Katerina looked nervous

"So do I have my freedom?"

"Yes! Now get out!" she ran, I turned as I heard someone approaching and something snapped my neck from behind. I got out my phone to ring Kol.

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V**

I was walking through the woods when my phone rang, Nik. "What do you want brother?"

"Kol where are you?"

"I'm in the woods why?"

"Get home now!" he hung up, why the hell should I listen to him, I heard a stick snap behind me and turned. I felt the blood cells popping in my head, driving me to my knees, I felt a knife slice across my wrist and then nothing.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V **

"Mother! I have Kol's blood."

"Good boy Finn, now give me your wrist" I did as I was told and mother took my blood, putting it in a jar and placing it next to the others. "Now all we need is Ameliah's"

* * *

**Ameliah's P.O.V**

Where was Rebekah? I had lost her a while ago and now I had found my way to the Grill, it was getting to be a regular place for me. I was chucked into the alley, again. That was happening way too much! I turned and kicked the thing in the stomach, it came at me again and pinned me to the wall. I smacked it's hands away and flipped over it, slammed it to the wall and it grabbed something and sliced my wrist, while I was distracted it pushed me away and ran. I went in and saw Kol being dragged outside by Salvatore and some other guy, I followed them out. "You are so stupid daggering Kol" I looked to the guy I hadn't met "Hi, I'm Ameliah and it is not a pleasure to meet you"

"Why am I stupid exactly?" Damon said "Not like he can hurt me like that"

"No but I can," I kicked him in the face and Klaus appeared endangering Kol

"Stop!" Elijah shouted from the top of the stairs "Ameliah, Klaus come, we have trouble"

* * *

**A/N and I'm ending it there, this is sort of a 2 part chapter, I didn't put in the part where Elijah gave Damon and Stefan until 9 because everybody knows what happened, I'll try and update sooner. Please review! ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT HER OUTFIT PLEASE, IT'S ON MY PAGE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Ameliah! All rights reserved to L.J. Smith and The CW**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Elijah led us to an old house, barely standing up. Mother and Finn were stood, surrounded by torches. Kol tried to enter the circle but was stopped by an invisible force.

"Well that's just great, we're stuck outside while favourite son plays sacrificial lamb"

"Shut up Kol, that is not going to get us anywhere" she looked to the circle "Why are you doing this mother? Do you not care? We're your children! You should protect us, not kill us!"

"Ameliah, you are monsters, murderers"

"And that is your own fault! You're punishing us, killing us, when this is all your fault!" with disgust she looked to Finn "And you! What a pathetic waste of space you are Finn! We're your family! You're our brother! You're killing us!"

He looked between them and their mother "This is the right thing to do Ameliah"

"You're just as bad as Nik"

"What are you talking about Ameliah?"

"He may have carted you all around, dead in boxes. But he knew if that dagger was removed we would come back. What you're doing is killing us for good"

"Quiet Ameliah"

"How can you say that mother! How don't you care?!" she screamed, her eyes felt wet but she refused to let the tears fall "How is it possible to not care for us? Your children, we cried for you when you died, you raised us and we loved you!"

She raised her hand "Be quiet now, it will all be over soon" I fell to the floor, the last thing I heard was my brothers shouting my name.

* * *

When I awoke, I was at home , Nik was hovering over me "Ugh, personal space Nik, look it up"

"Sorry" he moved back

"We're alive"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"Damon Salvatore killed Abby Bennett, mother couldn't do the spell"

"Where are the others"

"Kol and Elijah left, mother and Finn ran"

"Oh"

"So, it's just us three now"

"You said Salvatore saved us?"

"I didn't say that, I said he turned Abby Bennett"

"Saving our lives in the process, have you thanked him?"

"Of course not!"

"Well I'm going to" I got up and started to leave, he grabbed my wrist "Let go!" I flipped him over my shoulder and into the wall

"Argh! What the hell?!"

"You know not to touch my arm Nik"

"Jeez, if you were human I'd say it was that special time of the month" I snorted

"Why would you even say that in front of me, gross!" I made my way to the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon answered.

"I hear without you, me and my family would be dead"

"You heard right"

"Don't get cocky Salvatore"

"Sorry"

"So why?"

"Rebekah had Elena"

"Ah, so for Elena"

"No actually" I looked up

"Oh?"

"There's something about you Ameliah, I don't know what it is"

"I get that a lot,"

"Now who's cocky"

"I'm simply stating a fact"

"Anyway, uh, I hardly know you and you're supposed to be the enemy, but I just want to…" he reached down and kissed me, it was sweet and his lips felt warm against mine, I kissed back passionately and just as the kiss heated up I pulled away.

"Damon, you can't just do that!" I sped away, that kiss had been amazing.

* * *

**A/N Extremely short chapter, but I just wanted to put something up because it's been like over a month since I updated which I am so sorry about. I've been getting a bit bored of this story and I'm not sure what to do. So there's only like 1 or 2 more chapters but I might do a sequel. Please review!**


End file.
